Adrenaline
by Duo-chan
Summary: Now that the war is over Duo has become a CIA agent of the nok list, unknown to all, except three men. Now he is a leader of the Japanese Yakuza and selected complete their next goal. Unfortunately...he's recognized by a man he hasn't seen in years. *Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters, or plot, or anything else related to it. The story line/plot/idea that is used in this fictional story is copyright 2004 by ms. 17 –

Duo stood between Heero and Trowa, Wufei was on the other side of Trowa. All four men were made up in black suits, each holding a white rose. Their features were somber as they stared at the coffin that sat ten feet away from them. It was carved oak, wonderfully polished, and a beautiful bouquet of assorted flowers lay on it. The priest gave his sermon, though none of the men were truly listening.

The gathering was small. The team of four, Relena, Sally, and Hilde. It was Duo's second funeral aside to that which took place eight years ago while he was in Korea, when he had first met up with the other four men. The irony did not go by unnoticed, they were meeting once again for what seemed the first time. They would not have gone through the motions of Duo's death had it not been necessary. When they told the man at the hospital from the CIA that Duo was dead, and his line had flat-lined, it was later agreed that the man would need to receive an official death certificate in order to convince those he worked with that the man was truly dead.

That had been easy in it's own way with the men's connections, but it was not enough. They decided to hold a ceremony and were currently grateful for doing so. A dark car had stopped on the road, and the windows rolled down slowly. Men in suits looked out at the proceedings. They stayed for nearly ten minutes before being convinced enough to drive away.

When the ceremony ended each attendant stepped forward and lay their flower on the coffin before walking away and returning to their cars. They didn't exchange any words until they reached the row of cars. Already so many words had been exchanged between them and more would be likely to come.

"It's nice to have you back with us Duo," Relena said warmly, moving forward to embrace the man in a loving hug.

The blond woman wore a scarf around her neck but Duo knew it was not there merely for decoration. Lightening bruises still made a ring around her throat where he had strangled her. His arms moved around her to softly return the hug and he nodded. It was still difficult to speak to them. He was still unsure of whether he should be in their lives, and on top of that he had to face them knowing they knew what he had done and what was still inside of him. "Thank you," he murmured softly before stepping back. The smile that appeared on his lips was one of uncertain assurance, his grey eyes still expressing his apologies.

Hilde and Sally came up next, hugged him. They hoped to see him again sometime soon and gave him their wishes and blessings before climbing into their car. The women waved and drove off slowly. Silence fell between them. Duo was the first to break it. "You know, I just want to-" Wufei cut him off before they could finish the sentence they all knew the end of. "Don't apologize any more Duo. Please. We don't need, or want apologies," he repeated. The response was becoming automatic, as were Duo's attempted apologies. Slinging an arm around the other man, Wufei hugged him warmly. "Relena said it perfectly. We're glad to have you back." Trowa nodded and ruffled Duo's hair. "God, that's an understatement if I've ever heard one." He chuckled and the heaviness of the situation started to lift quickly with their lightening moods. "Maybe we'd feel better if we got out of this God-damned cemetery, eh?" He asked, moving to the car and thus moving everyone with him. "How about grabbing a burger somewhere before we head over to Relena's for the reunion?" "Isn't there going to be food there?" Duo asked as he got into passanger's seat of the car. The snorted response was Heero as he climbed into the back seat, Trowa already having taken dibs on driving by being the first to get to the car. "Does it really matter?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the others, though it was mostly for Duo who had been looking over his shoulder. "Besides, a burger's better than raw corn, right?" He asked, smiling slightly. They had stolen corn in Korea and had probably lived off of it for at least a week, most likely more. "For God's sake, please don't mention it, the mere thought," Wufei groaned, just starting to shut his door as Trowa pulled away from the curb. He quickly slammed it closed while bringing his other hand up to hit the back of the other's head. "What the heck? You'll loose a door doing that." "Or one of your arms if I'm lucky. Seventy-five points on the road kill scale," Trowa manage to retort. Duo's smile grew wider as he looked out the window. Wufei protested, he usually did when he thought somebody else was wrong. "You are joking, right? After it ended up being true that you get extra points for killing animals, I can never tell," he mused warily. "The whole thing is disturbing if you ask me." "You're disturbing," Heero put in. The youngest man chuckled, turning his gaze to the inside of the car. Things were looking up. I may just be an act for the moment, but even if an act was doing so well, then it meant they weren't lost to devastating and depressing conversations for the rest of their lives whenever they talked to one another. He rubbed his ear in thought. Things might be going well, and may continue to do so, but it didn't mean life was going to be a box of chocolates right away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

!NOTE! – I have deleted all other chapters of Adrenaline except for this final one. I have inserted original characters and plan on publishing this story.

If you have copies of it, please delete them.

If I see or hear about any copies of Adrenaline floating around I will make no hesitation in taking the action that I need to protect my story. This may sound harsh, but I think I need to be on this.


End file.
